


The Devil's Teddy Bear

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Who needs sleep anyway right?





	The Devil's Teddy Bear

He woke with a start. Visions of the nightmare still dancing in his head. Boris…

After everything the last couple of hours had brought him, from Henry entering the studio and apologizing, to Sammy’s short lived entrance, Bendy couldn’t take seeing **THAT** again.

He sniffled quietly to himself for a while, arms wrapped loosely around his knees, in the darkness.

_*SQUEAK*_

His head shot up in surprise. Behind him in the doorframe stood Henry, with an arm behind his back, who was looking awkwardly to the side. They both stood there. Henry coughed, not hiding how uncomfortable he was at the situation.

“ ** _What do you want_** ” A distorted whisper escaped his lips.

“I, umm…” Henry stuttered.

“ ** _Go away._** ” Bendy turned around and willed his creator to just leave him be. It was bad enough that he had come to him. Bendy wasn’t used to having anyone pay attention to him.

_*SQUEAK*_

He whipped his head back again preparing to yell at Henry to find the man was no longer there. Confused Bendy lifted himself off the ground and moved towards the doorframe.

_*squeak*_

Lifting his foot back he noticed one of the plush toys of him laying on the floor with a folded piece of paper sitting nearby. He grabbed both and shuffled back to where he had been curled up on the floor.

> **_Bendy,_ **   
>  **_I know that you probably don’t want to talk to me. That’s fine. I found this lying on a shelf a little while ago. I think you might need it more than I do._ **   
>  **_Henry_ **

He tore the paper into shreds and tossed the plushie towards the doorway. What the Hell Henry. He didn’t need a stupid toy.

Sighing to himself, he laid down on the floor again, closing his eyes he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Or that is what he wished had happen.

* * *

He had been telling Boris and Alice a joke as they were walking back to his house. Laughing and generally enjoying each other’s company. Then Bendy noticed that the two of them had stopped.

“Hey what’s wrong gu—“ He stopped, reeling back, mouth covered by two gloved hands.

Boris and Alice’s chests were open wide, black ink dripping to the ground, pie-cut eyes turned into X’s. They lifted their right arms up reaching for him.

“Bendy, how could you let them do this to us. Bendy why didn’t you stop them.” They asked in unison. “Bendy—“

He snapped awake in an instant. Covering his mouth so he wouldn’t puke or scream. Inky tears running down his face. Shakily he scanned the floor.

He quickly moved to the doorway and picked it up. Moving back to his spot, he stared at the plush toy in his hand. He wasn’t going to admit this one to Henry. Ever.

He laid himself down again, this time with plush toy tucked in the crook of his arm, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Henry woke up to a rather unexpected noise. Rubbing his eyes, he wandered to where he had left Bendy last night, sound getting louder and louder as he got closer to the room. Peering into the room Henry quietly chuckled to himself and meandered back to the room he had claimed.

The noise had been the Dancing Devil sawing logs clutching the plush toy he had left him last night.

“Guess the Devil just needed a Teddy Bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first taste of fluff. I told y'all we'd get there eventually.


End file.
